Russell Aevis-Morrison
Russell "Rosso" Aevis-Morrison is a mobile suit pilot in the colonies' military. He is one of the few individuals touted by the Outer Space Development and Colonial Establishment over the years it has run the project Quickening, a questionable military project to detect and gather 'special individuals' based on research and observation notes by Abernathy Crawford on his friend Dreyar Palmer, to be a true 'psychic'. However, he himself reveals that it was all a lie for the sake of petty propaganda, and that he is actually an 'artificial psychic' born out of the remnants of Project Odysseus, and was experimented upon and altered physically during infancy, something his mother deeply regrets having agreed to, despite Russell's constant assurances. Russell loves his mother Dahlia very much, and merely laughs off being called a "mommy's boy" by Elise. Having met Elisette Groavel shortly after her infiltration of the Colony "Vento Aureo", the two bonded after he managed to stop her from being arrested. He quickly grows attracted to her, and finding out that she was a psychic herself did nothing to deter him; he was confident his feelings were genuine. With a regal appearance, a cool, kindly personality and chivalrous conduct, he is admired by the fairer sex. As an artificial psychic, his existence was kept hidden from the knowledge of those on Earth, and he served in the coming Earth-Colonies War of 0219 RC as an immensely powerful mobile suit pilot. Even before he partook in the war, he was known amongst the frontier corps. as "Raptor Red", an ace pilot blazing through the stars in a red-colored custom mobile suit. When he is on duty, he is looked after by base commander Gilliam Troye (whom was asked personally by Dahlia), and he in turn looks up to the veteran pilot like a father figure. In Part III Russell joins the squad under Gilliam's direct command, and is given the rank Vice Captain, much to the dismay of the other pilots, accusing him of brown-nosing the Captain. Added to the plate is his doubts and uncertainty regarding the war, and his unwillingness to fight Elise. Told by Gilliam to find his own way, Russell joins in fighting against Saddan Jericho's insurgency in 0222 RC, after the attacks of the Earth Liberation Fighters on the OSDC forces have begun to die down, and sentiments between the people of Earth and those living in space with it. Hoping to pursue his ideals of peace for everyone, Russell faces off against ace pilot Almanac Risen in the ARCX-MSF13M Gundam "Mythos" in order to pull his attention away from the main fleet, and dies after a heated duel on the surface of Mercury. Though he was skilled, he relied more on his powers than he did his own abilities, and the older, more experienced pilot took advantage of this, landing a decisive strike with his beam rifle. Russell's own mobile craft, the MCX-DMES01 Ells-Rayyan is critically damaged, and Russell himself is inflicted a grave wound. His final words urge Elise to continue fighting for her 'happiness', and Russell passes away after thanking Gilliam, and being given a final salute from the other soldiers in turn.